


A little slice of heaven

by luinlote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinlote/pseuds/luinlote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he wasn't so horny, Dean would be disgusted with himself. Who the fuck wakes up sweaty from a wet dream, in purgatory? In fucking purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little slice of heaven

If he wasn't so horny, Dean would be disgusted with himself. Who the fuck wakes up sweaty from a wet dream, in purgatory?. In fucking  _purgatory._  
  
He slapped a hand over his face and moaned into it in frustration. He was damp, clammy, still irritatingly hard, and he almost wanted to scream out when Castiel shifted against his back. The two of them always lay close together during their few and occasional hours of rest, Castiel always settling down closely beside, or even against him on Dean's right hand side. Benny was to the left of them, a considerable 8 or 9 feet away, clinging to his weapon even while he was deep in sleep.  
  
That very first night after Dean had found Castiel after the long search and he had finally convinced Cas to stay... It felt wrong, they were in fucking purgatory after all, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Dean had forgotten what contentment felt like, this godforsaken place having stripped that away from him, but he thought he maybe knew it again when he saw Cas from the corner of his eye walking beside him, or when he felt Cas' arm brush against his own as he moved. That first night when they were all settling down to sleep Castiel had dropped down right beside Dean and without as much of a word settled on his side almost curled up against Dean. Benny had raised an eyebrow at Dean who had made it extremely clear through a red hot glare that this was not to be talked about. Ever. Especially not the way Dean himself had turned slightly towards Castiel as well, finding obvious comfort in his friend. Benny snorted, but said nothing of it.  
  
This had been their sleeping arrangements for weeks and weeks, as they were softly trudging on towards the passage to get back to the Real World, the way Benny had told them about. Dean hated himself for hoping against hope that it was actually possible. Clinging to that narrow chance of escape, of a way to get back to Sam had been the only thing keeping him sane when even Cas had been missing from his side.  
  
And tonight, several weeks later, was the first time since entering this miserable place that Dean's brain reminded him that he, in fact, had urges even here, even like this. Dean groaned again, a bit louder this time as his cock twitched, begging him for attention. Dean pressed the palm of his hand against his stubborn erection willing it to go down.   
  
Beside him Castiel stirred, and Dean froze. Peering at his face mere inches from his own, it seemed like he was still deeply asleep. Dean glanced over at Benny as well, and he was snoring softly.  
  
"Dean?" Apparently not asleep then. Cas' voice was deep and sleep rough, and his breath was hot and damp against Dean's cheek as Castiel lifted his head to look down at Dean. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"I..." Dean blinked up at Castiel's face, staring into eyes that looked almost ridiculously blue in his dirty, bloodied face. "No, Cas, I'm fine." He couldn't help it but he reached out to touch the side of Castiel's face with two fingers, dragging it down the stubble and pulling back just before he reached the jawline. He shook his head to try and clear it. "I had trouble sleeping, but I'm..." He took a deep steadying breath. "I'm fine."  
  
Castiel frowned and squinted at Dean through the hazy light of what was possibly dawn in purgatory. "You are lying." He sounded hurt, or worried. Or possibly both. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Castiel, but Dean thought he was getting better at reading him lately.  
  
Dean hid his face behind both hands this time, trying to press the thoughts back behind his skull and hide them there. "Cas, just let it go all right?" He groaned. "It's not something you can help me with anyway, it's my problem. Don't worry about it."  
  
Dean felt Cas shift against him to sit up, and then he felt strong hands gripping at his wrists, pulling both his hands away from his face. "Dean, you were searching for me for weeks, despite the obvious danger I would put you in. You refused to leave me even when I didn't deserve you, or your help. Let me help you now." Castiel refused to let go of Dean's wrists. "Dean." He added, his voice impossibly soft.  
  
Shaking his head, Dean sat up as well, pulling up his knees to rest his elbows on them. He hung his head. "You can't help me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dean looked up at him with pained eyes. "I wouldn't make you do that, Cas. Forget it, let's just get some sleep, alright." He made to lay down again, but Cas stopped him with a hand on his chest.   
  
"Let me help you Dean. Is it..." Castiel hesitated, looking down at the ground between them, as he was still gripping one of Deans wrists in an iron grip. "Is it a human problem?" Castiel's other hand reached out and gripped loosely at the fabric of Dean's shirt, fingering at a button. His eyes flickered to Dean's mouth, and he licked his lips, just a peek of pink wetting them.  
  
"Yes." He swallowed thickly, his heartbeat speeding up as he followed the dart of tongue. "Yes, it is." He stared mesmerized at the chapped wet lips in front of him.  
  
"Dean, I think I can help you." He breathed, his voice deep and velvety soft. "The normal rules, they do not apply here, nothing is the same. I feel... I think I can help you." His hand trailed up to the neckline of Dean's shirt and he gently stroked his thumb across the hollow of Dean's throat. He had scooted closer, edged into the vee of Dean's legs while he was talking. "I want to help you."  
  
"Cas, you're not-" Dean felt his adam's apple move as he swallowed, his mouth dry.  
  
"Human feelings... Urges. Hunger. Feelings." He paused. "Desire. This place is pure, stripped from nuance. I feel everything very clearly here." His blue eyes flashed almost dangerously. "And Dean, you have always been an exception. Even before this place. The only exception." His eyes were huge, pulling Dean into them deeper and deeper, drowning him.  
  
They stared at each other for several seconds and it was almost a challenge as they searched each others' faces.  
  
And they both caved in at the exact same second - Dean reached out with both arms to grab fistfuls of the dirty trenchcoat, pulling Cas to him with an almost brutal force at the same time as Cas dived in, almost knocking Dean over on his back in turn. Castiel almost stumbled into Dean's lap, and as he wound his arms around Dean's neck their mouths came together urgently, desperately. Their teeth clashed against the other's, both flinching at the slight pain, but still not stopping. Dean slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth, and Castiel moaned from deep in his throat and seemed to melt into him, immediately pushing against it with his own.  
  
It was messy and filthy, the way they writhed against each other right there on the ground. Castiel's legs were on either side of Dean's hips, and he was _moving, moving, moving_ against Dean, never stopping as their hips pushed against each other again and again. Dean's head was tilted backwards, supported by Castiel's hands, stroking his jaw and the back of his head at the same time as he was _tasting, tasting, tasting_ his mouth, exploring it with tongue and teeth as they were licking inside each other's mouths.   
  
"Dean-" Cas panted into his mouth as Dean moved his hands from Cas' waist to his hips, to the waistband of his loose scrubs from the hospital, and then slipping his hands inside them to grip a handful of his ass with calloused hands. "Dean I don't know... I've never-" he almost whimpered in between panting breaths and rough kisses, a desperate sound coming from the back of his throat.  
  
"It's okay, it's fine." If Dean wasn't so far gone already, he thought he might have smiled at that, smiled into the kiss. As it was now, however, he pushed his hips up against Castiel's erection, and in between wet kisses he moaned, "It's," kiss "fine," kiss "I've," kiss "got," kiss "you." Kiss.

 

He released Cas' ass with a final squeeze, reaching up both his hands to Cas' shoulder, to tug at the trenchcoat. Without letting go of Dean, without ever breaking the kiss, Castiel pulled back a little to help shrug his coat off, dropping it to their side.   
  
Dean continued with the top of the scrubs Cas was wearing, and tugged that one over Cas' head and threw it in a heap along with the trenchcoat.  
  
That's when Castiel pushed Dean down to lay down on his back, and Dean went down with a thump against the hard ground. They were still kissing frantically and their teeth clacked together again, and Dean could feel the skin on his upper lip tearing, and the metallic taste of blood on his tongue as Cas bit down not too gently on his lower lip as he pushed their hips together, their cocks moving together through the fabric of their pants.   
  
Dean moaned, too loudly, he'd never heard himself make that sound before. He could come here and now, from them just rutting against each other through their pants.   
  
"Cas, Cas, Cas-" he tried to shake his head to clear it. "Wait, I'm going to-" he pushed at Castiel's chest, and Cas sat back up to stare at Dean with intense blue eyes and ragged, uneven breaths. His skin was flushed all over his face, over his chest, his hair was utterly dishevelled and his lips were red and swollen. He looked like a wet dream, making Dean lick his lips.  
  
"Dean." He panted, blinking as if he too was waking up from his own personal brand of wet dream.  
  
"Shh. Calm down." Dean stroked a hand down the side of Castiel's face, and Cas turned his head into the touch just a little, almost like a cat would do. Something clenched in Dean's chest and he leaned back in, to kiss Cas, softer this time, putting his hand at the back of Castiel's head. He bit down gently on his lower lip and as he teased it with his tongue and gentle teeth he felt Cas melt against him, a tremble running through his body, pushing him even closer against Dean.  
  
"You are still wearing very many layers, Dean." Castiel sounded almost accusing as he pulled away, and Dean couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Come on then, help me out here." He spread his arms out wide.  
  
Castiel reached out gingerly, placing the palms of his hands on Dean's chest, slowly reaching around to start peeling Dean's jacket off of him, pushing it off his shoulders in one sweep. Then he pulled the shirt off, throwing it dangerously close to Benny who was, miraculously, still sleeping soundly.  
  
As the long sleeved T-shirt came off over Dean's head, to reveal yet another short sleeved one, Castiel actually made a 'hrmph' sound. "Is it really necessary to wear this many layers, Dean?"  
  
"The better for you to unwrap me, my dear." Dean was quite pleased with the fairytale reference, but Castiel only tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"Oh, come on." Dean reached out again, and pulled Cas to him again for another open mouthed, wet kiss, and as he reached out with his tongue to lick at the back of Cas' teeth, Cas made an almost desperate sound that made Dean turn them over, making him straddle the angel's hips. He broke the kiss with two soft pecks, one at the side of Cas' mouth and one below the right eye. He then slowly started to kiss, lick and worship his way down cheek, jawline, throat, kissing around the adam's apple and licking and sucking softly at the hollow of his throat, leaving a stark red mark against it. He soothed it with his tongue before continuing on his way to nibble along the collarbones, and then slowly moved further down.  
  
He paused just over a nipple, pulling back a little. Castiel was panting beneath him, a hand gripping tightly at Dean's hair. He grinned crookedly, "Dean I have never understood your overwhelming need for blasphemy and profanities more than I do at this very moment."   
  
Dean shook his head and grinned back, a puff of laughter, "Fuck you, Cas."  
  
"That was what I was hoping you had in mind, yes." Another crooked smile.  
  
"Your wish." Another slow kiss before Dean scooted down even lower, to trail a tongue around the bellybutton, circling it before he at the same time slid his tongue in and finally placed a hand on Cas' erection over his pants.   
  
Cas' hips bucked up in a spasmic movement, his knees spreading reflexively. "Oh, Dean-" a gasp, and Dean had to bite at the inside of his cheek to avoid smiling like a silly teenage boy.  
  
He fucked his bellybutton with his tongue for a few moments, taking pleasure in how it moved when Castiel was breathing so heavily as he was softly rubbing his cock with his right hand, before he swiftly pulled off both pants and underwear in one movement.  
  
"You ready, Cas?" Dean himself was so hard that he thought he was going to come, explode at any minute. His neglected erection had been throbbing for way too long now, and it seemed like it reacted to every sound Cas was making, every gasp and every nonsense endearments in enochian that Dean couldn't understand.  
  
"Dean. Please." Castiel already looked wrecked, his blue eyes ablaze and desperate.  
  
And Dean finally gripped Cas' cock without any restricting fabric, placing two fingers around the base. If he wasn't so intent on completely undoing Castiel, Dean might have actually cried in frustration. Unable to help himself he reached down to swiftly unbuckle his belt and pulling himself out to give himself just a few swift tugs. He gritted his teeth, growling at the sensation.  
  
His other hand kept working Castiel, moving up and down the shaft. Dean found out quickly that Castiel liked it when he did broad slow swipes, up and down, as Cas' encouraging words quickly turned into nonsense ramblings instead. Dean kept stroking up and down, adding a flick of his wrist as he came to the top as a steady bead of precome was forming, Dean moved his hand to carefully move around the tip, sweeping at it with the pad of his thumb. As he touched the tip, Castiel's hips bucked again, and he threw a hand over his eyes. He was close, so close.  
  
To calm him down, Dean made shush-ing noises, and again reached up to kiss tenderly at his face, patting the hair from his sweaty forehead, while he gripped at the base of Castiel's cock. "All right, Cas? I know this is... Different for you." Another peck, on an eyebrow, trailing it with his tongue.  
  
It was almost the first time Dean had seen Castiel speechless, he only continued to breathe harshly and nod at Dean.  
  
Dean smirked. This was how he wanted him. Undone.  
  
He let go of the base for a moment, to trail his fingers softly in the hair around it. Then he finally leaned down, and replaced his fingers with his mouth, lapsing at the base of his cock with his tongue, repeating the broad swipes with his tongue instead of the palm of his hand.  
  
Swiftly Dean thought of how many years it had been since he'd had another man's cock in his mouth. Then he remembered how good he'd been at it, and old habits never die.   
  
He breathed in the musky scent of him, getting almost dizzy with it. Working from the base, he licked a wet trail up along the shaft, to taste at the come. A hoarse moan that could have been 'Hnnn' escaped Cas again, and when Dean finally took the tip of him in his mouth, his hips came off the ground immediately, his feet flat at the ground. Dean kept working him with his mouth, switching between trailing kisses, or taking him completely inside his mouth, just sucking at the tip, or softly scraping the sensitive flesh with his teeth.  
  
Dean could feel it, could feel him, the build up of Cas' orgasm. The thrusts into Dean's mouth turned messier and messier, and as he tensed, Dean carefully mouthed the tip, licking against the slit and that's when Castiel's hips bucked up almost choking Dean with the force of his release. He swallowed what he could but most of it spilled across Cas' chest or Dean's face. He kissed him through the aftershakes, patting down his back, his face, the back of his head...  
  
A good ten minutes passed before Castiel could even speak again. "Dean." He sounded sleepy. "That was... Where did you learn how to do that?"  
  
Dean laughed where they lay side by side, "A gentleman never kiss and tell, Dude. Rule number one."  
  
"I understand. But I promised to help you. Can you teach me to make it as good?" Castiel lay down on his side and trailed a hand down Dean's chest, down to the trail of pale hair that reched down from his belly and down the waistband of his undewear, scratching at it with two fingers.  
  
Dean had calmed down a little, but at that the breath was caught in his throat and his cock immediately begun to harden again. "I-" he cleared his throat. "You try. Try it your way. Do whatever you want."  
  
Castiel bit his lower lip, as he trailed his hand inside his pants. He pulled out and gripped at both underwear and pants at once. "Sit up and raise your hips." The tone was slightly commanding and Dean's erection twitched in appreciation.  
  
He did as he was told and Castiel swiftly pulled them off. Then he started staring, eyes trailing over Dean's body, hungry eyes all over. He scooted closer. "Spread your legs." It was said in the same commanding voice, and Dean groaned as he spread them slightly.  
  
Cas sat down in front of Dean, but slightly to the right. He settled down on one of Dean's legs, the sensation of it dragging Dean even further.  
  
Cas seemed to ponder things for a moment, head cocked to the side as he was staring intently at Dean's crotch.  
  
Dean swallowed.  
  
And then finally, finally, Cas' hands were on him. He placed two fingers around the base of Dean's cock, in a mimic of what Dean had first done to Cas. He was gripping at Dean with calloused hands, and it was like heaven. Then he pulled back a little, a contemplating look in his eyes. Then he started licking at his own hand. "The sensation was even better when your hand was wet. It should feel the same for you, I imagine." He answered the quizzical look he got from Dean.  
  
At the sight of Castiel wetting his own hand, Dean thought he was not actually going to make it further than this. He was sure he'd come without hardly being touched at all as Castiel licked between two fingers of his hand.  
  
But then that hand was on him. Strong, but slightly hesitant, but so unbeliavably good. The movements were slightly jerky as he moved his hands up and down, but Dean figured that was his own fault since he couldn't stop twisting. "Cas, fuck!"  
  
"Is it okay like this?" He swept his thumb over the slit, and Dean threw his head back.   
  
"So good, Cas, so good-" He panted Cas' name again and again, and it didn't take him much to come, having been on the edge for so long, and when Cas used both hands, one to stroke at his cock, and the other reaching down to cup his balls and then pressing a finger to the sweet spot right behind them. He came loudly, choking back on a scream, and frightened looked over at Benny - who was still asleep.  
  
"Dean," Cas kept pumping him through his release, his hand and chest streaked white with come.   
  
"I know." Dean pulled him into a lazy, wet kiss.  
  
"That was..." Cas trailed off.  
  
"Fucking awesome is what it was."  
  
"Admittedly it was a rather profound experience." he paused, and smiled at Dean, a dirty little grin, "Thank you for letting me help you."  
  
"Fuck you, Cas."

 

 


End file.
